


Boy smells nice

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 2: Written for Stargoddess:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Draco<br/>Plotlines: 5) Harry sends romantic gifts and 6) Harry turns into a caveman after drinking beer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boy smells nice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Written for Stargoddess:  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Plotlines: 5) Harry sends romantic gifts and 6) Harry turns into a caveman after drinking beer

***Wednesday morning – Great Hall***

Ever since the Dark Lord had been destroyed for good, the four houses of Hogwarts had become friendlier and people were no longer enemies.

Draco wandered towards the Slytherin table and found an assortment of small, wrapped boxes. He looked around for his lover but couldn’t find him. He sat down and stared at the packages. He slowly picked one up and unwrapped it, not noticing the smiling faces of his fellow Slytherins.

Blaise, Vincent and Gregory watched with curiosity to see what Harry had sent Draco this time. Harry hadn’t waited for the owls and had brought the gifts himself, only to disappear again.

Draco unwrapped all of the gifts one by one and examined the contents. He received his favourite chocolates, a box full of red roses, and a beautiful poem. Opening the last one, Draco blushed as he slammed the box closed again. He didn’t want the others to see it. He quickly gathered everything up and ran to his dorm, hiding the boxes in his chest with all of Harry’s other gifts.

Harry watched Draco’s reactions from his hiding place and smiled when he saw him blush at the last gift. He had explained about Muggle lubes to Draco and he had bought three with different scents and tastes. After Draco had left, Harry took up his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Finding a drink already poured beside his plate, he grabbed the goblet and drank, only to cry out in pain as his stomach lurched. 

Hermione and Ron were startled by Harry’s behaviour. Hearing the cry of pain, they rushed toward him only to step back when Harry started sniffing people. 

Draco returned to the Great Hall only to come to a halt when he saw something different about Harry. His friend Blaise explained to him what had happened and the blonde carefully made his way to a sniffing Harry. 

“Boy smells nice,” Harry muttered as he sniffed Draco’s neck. He began undoing Draco’s robes, trying to get to more skin.

“Harry, not here,” Draco begged softly.

“Stupefy!” Professor Snape called out when he finally reached the student. 

 

*****

 

“Albus, we have the goblet and Severus is examining the contents right now,” Professor McGonagall explained. 

“He will have to stay in the hospital wing until we find a solution. Unfortunately, he also has to be restrained. We can’t have him wandering about sniffing people or worse,” the Headmaster said calmly. 

 

*****

 

At the hospital wing, Draco eavesdropped and waited for everyone to leave before he stepped in to sit next to his lover. He saw the boy’s nose twitch and lips move. Magic bonds shimmered as they held Harry’s wrists and ankles securely.

“Boy smells nice. Want boy now!” Harry demanded, staring into the grey eyes. 

“You want me? We can’t do this here, Harry. We’ll get caught,” Draco objected weakly. He was already staring at Harry’s crotch, unable to look away. His hand reached out and lifted up the tented nightshirt.

Harry stared at the other boy’s crotch and when it came closer to his face, he mouthed the bulge, causing Draco to moan too loudly. He stilled, his mind telling him to wait and see if someone had heard the sound.

Draco panted as he felt the warm breath through his robes. He never wore much more than boxers underneath; the robes were always so hot, even in the winter. He concentrated on Harry’s cock again before taking it into his mouth with a muffled groan. Suddenly, the bonds disappeared and Harry grabbed Draco’s hips, lifted the robes and deep-throated him.

Wet heat spread from the tip of his cock to his balls as Draco sucked fervently on Harry’s leaking cock. 

They started pushing into each other’s mouths, both having the same idea to finger each other’s entrances.

Draco screamed his lover’s name as he came hard into Harry’s mouth. His lover continued sucking every little drop from him until Draco’s cock had softened.

Harry moaned and mewled when Draco’s finger brushed his prostate and within seconds, he shot his semen against the back of his lover’s throat. 

They snuggled against each other and drifted off, not hearing the noises in the hallway.

 

*****

 

“So, Mr. Potter is behaving like a cafman?” Professor McGonagall asked as they walked towards the hospital wing.

“The proper term is CAVEMAN, Professor,” Snape said, rolling his eyes. “At least that is what Miss Granger told me. She said Mr. Potter was acting that way,” Professor Snape continued. “The contents of the drink contained an aphrodisiac and a Muggle spice that caused Mr. Potter to regress. To counteract the effects, he has to have sex.” He shuddered at the last word; he didn’t want to think about students having sex. “And how did Muggle beer end up at the Great Hall? It’s disgusting!”

“Calm down, Severus. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for all this,” the Headmaster said as he opened the door.

When they entered the room, they stopped abruptly when they saw the couple lying on the bed.

“Well, that problem was solved by none other than Mr. Malfoy,” the Headmaster said calmly as he turned around and left with the two Heads of the House following him.


End file.
